The Silence Isn't So Bad
by JazmynOdairForever
Summary: Kyd WykkydXRaven How I thought the episode Lightspeed should have went! No KidFlashXJinx, just the two dark kids...Rated T for language and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Me; Obviously I don't own the Teen Titans, or anything Teen Titan related. Also, there MAY be direct quotes from the episode Lightspeed. **

**Kyd Wykkyd; …**

**Me; Oh yeah, you can't talk can you? HAHAHAHHAHA.**

**Kyd Wykkyd; You're an idiot.**

**Me; o-o…**

Raven sat solemnly in her bedroom, staring out of her large window. She meditated quietly, levitating just slightly above her black carpeted floor. _Beep Beep Beep! _The ear splintering sound of an alarm shattered her concentration, causing her to drop to the floor with a muted thud. "Ow." She said quietly, picking herself up off of the ground, and dusting off her dark robe. She floated slowly to the main room, to see the team plus Kid Flash crowding around the monitor.

A little red dot was beeping somewhere on the map, signalling trouble wherever it was. "Kid Flash, Raven, You two will take this one. It seems as though the H.I.V.E Five have escaped from their jail cells again, and are in the process of robbing a museum. They won't be that hard to stop, so the whole team isn't required to go. Also, I have some work I need to finish. Good luck." Robin said, adjusting his over gelled, spiky black hair, before exiting the room.

Starfire beamed brightly, hovering beside KF and Raven. "Dearest friends, Kid Flash and Raven! I wish you two the very best of luck with the bad guys." She said cheerfully, her smile growing bigger by the minute. "Thanks, Star." Raven said in her monotone voice, which she used most of the time. "Yeah, thank you, Starfire." Kid Flash agreed with a quick wink. Starfire trailed behind Robin, along with Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Raven and Kid Flash stood nervously at the entrance of the museum, listening to the crashing of items inside. "Should we make a plan before barging in there to stop them?" Wally asked, running a hand through his fiery hair. "I guess." Raven said shrugging slightly. "Alright, so I'll take Jinx, the huge hairy guy who eats everything, and that guy with the funny accent, and you take the little annoying kid, the guy with one eye, and the dark creepy guy."

Raven rolled her eyes at Kid Flash's vague descriptions of the H.I.V.E Five team. "You mean you'll take Jinx, Mammoth and Billy Numerous, and I'll take Gizmo, See-More and Kyd Wykkyd?" She suggested, placing her hand on the icy golden door knob.

"That's what I meant." Kid Flash said, placing his hand over top of Raven's on the handle. "Shouldn't we go in, like a cooler way? How about a window… Or a vent!" He suggested. Raven rolled her purple eyes again in frustration, shaking his hand off of hers. "Whatever, but we better make it quick. They might leave soon."

Kid Flash snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you ever known me not to be quick?" With that, he swept up Raven in his arms in a flash, and over to an open window. To Raven, it all felt like a big blur. She gasped for air quietly, the trip knocking the wind out of her. "Asshole, I could've walked! The door was only a few minutes away from here." Raven hissed, trying to keep her voice down.

Kid Flash raised an eye brow and shrugged innocently, before jumping into the window. He looked like a blur of red and yellow when he ran, so he wasn't hard to miss. Raven floated in shortly after, and noticed he was already circling his assigned part of the team so fast, that she almost couldn't tell what was happening. He ran around them in circle, forcing them together, and into a wall.

Before Raven even had time to attack, the others fled the building. Kid Flash stopped circling them, and watched as they followed the rest of the group. "Well that was easy." He commented, smiling and brushing off his hands cockily. "I'm heading back to the tower. You don't mind cleaning up alone do you?" Raven shook her head and walked slowly over to a pile of broken glass. She began sweeping up the mess with her hands, and could hear a whoosh of air as Kid Flash left.

After a few minutes of cleaning the broken items that the bad guys left behind, she felt a strange presence in the room with her. She turned quickly on her heel, to spot a cloaked figure hiding in the shadows. "Hello? Who's there?" She called out, black orbs of darkness surrounding her hands as she anticipated an attack.

Out of the darkness emerged Kyd Wykkyd, dressed in his usual black and purple robe. The skin that was showing on his face had almost the same grey hue as Raven's. His red eyes glowed from a distance, and Raven found herself slightly afraid. She had only seen Kyd Wykkyd fight once briefly, and had no idea what he was capable of.

Raven had only blinked, but when her eyes re-opened, Kyd Wykkyd was only a few feet away. She jumped back in surprise, and had to duck to avoid his robe, or whatever he was attacking her with, colliding with her face. Raven quickly consumed a glass case in black energy, and hurdled it at the mysterious boy. He was gone in a flash, leaving Raven confused. She made mental notes of his abilities so far in her mind. _Probably teleportation, his robe/weapon, disappearing? _

As Raven was trying to figure that out, she didn't realize he had snuck up behind her until he had struck her. _Silence. _She crashed to the cold tiled floor, back aching where he had hit. She rolled over onto her side, and formed a shield of black energy around herself for protection.

Raven blinked again, and was surprised to see her barrier was broken, and Kyd Wykkyd standing over her body. Before she could attack, he was gone. In his place was a black and withered rose. She crawled over to the dead flower, and picked it up gently in her hands. More confusion flowed through her head as she tucked the flower into her cape, and transported herself back to the Titan's Tower.

She arrived in the main room, wincing as she walked. The spot Kyd Wykkyd had hit on her back was burning, and Raven wouldn't be surprised if there was a huge purple bruise there in the morning. "What happened to you? You look like shit, Raven." Kid Flash noted from the couch. Raven scowled at him half-heartedly before muttering, "Kyd Wykkyd. He came back after you left, while I was cleaning up."

Kid Flash nodded and smiled. "So… I'm guessing you figured out that he's creepy as hell and doesn't make any sound whatsoever?" Raven laughed shortly and nodded. "Pretty much. Although he did… Never mind, it was probably a mistake." She said, turning to walk to her room. "Wait! He did what?" Kid Flash whined, desperate to know what she was going to say. "Nothing, I'm not telling you. You said I looked like shit anyways!" Kid Flash frowned and ran over to her in a blur. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it; you look great. Now tell meeeeee!" Raven shook her head and smirked. "Nuh uh. But thanks though, it's nice of you to say that!"

Raven jogged down the hall quickly to her dark room before Kid Flash could ask anymore, and opened the sliding door. She stepped inside, and placed the black rose on her dresser. She stared out of her large window for a few moments, and turned away to lie in her bed. Before she looked away though, she thought she saw a flash of black and purple outside in the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Me: I just wanted to thank my reviewers' moonkitty717, sunshine-midnight123, vataladarkmist offmytea, and phoenixorthefire, for their awesome comments I didn't expect that much feedback in one night!**

**Kyd Wykkyd: *Small smile from underneath his cloak.* **

**Me: Once again, I do not own Teen Titans. Nor do I own the characters Kyd Wykkyd or Raven or any of them for that matter… But there might be a few OC's which I do in fact own and have created.**

**Kyd Wykkyd: *Eye Roll***

As usual, Raven awoke early to catch up on some calming reading. Her nightstand clock read 4:30 a.m., signalling she had 2 hours until the Titan's daily training session started. The dark mysterious girl sat up slowly from her lying position in bed, and stretched out her long arms. With a quiet yawn, she swung her bare legs over the edge of her bed, and let her feet drop to the warm carpeted floor.

She floated over to her dresser where she kept her uniform, and pulled out her cloak and the rest of her outfit. Once she was fully dressed, only her pale legs showing from the lack of coverage her uniform gave, Raven snagged the current book she had been reading off of the dresser. It was an interesting one she found, and had to do with the history and origin of Azarath.

After a few minutes of turning pages and consuming words with her heavily crowded mind, Raven heard the soft tapping of someone knocking at her door. It was only 4:45 in the morning, so it couldn't be Beast Boy. He would sleep until 6:00 and wait until Robin came in and yelled at him to wake up. Cyborg rarely bothered Raven in her room, in fear of having a bookshelf thrown at him. That left Robin or Starfire.

Raven guessed it was most likely the preppy alien girl, considering Robin was probably busy with work. "Hello?" Raven called from her bed, marking her page in the book and standing up. As she was heading towards the automatic door, it slid open to reveal a distressed looking Robin.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Raven asked worriedly, instantly predicting something to do with the events of the night before. After all, the H.I.V.E Five did manage to escape. Robin sighed tiredly and shook his head. "Kyd Wykkyd and See-More have been spotted robbing a corner store. The report came in a few minutes ago, so I need you to check if they're still there. Sorry for dumping all these mission on you, Raven. I've just been so busy with that case…" Raven smiled reassuringly and nodded. "That's alright, Robin. I understand." She said, walking past him into the hallway.

The girl floated above the dark city, the sun not having fully risen yet. She could still make out the few amount of small cars racing down the highway, but other than that, the city was silent. _Silence. _The eeriness of the quiet made her think of Kyd Wykkyd. How he moved with such stealth, he was never heard. Or how he strangely didn't speak. She didn't know if he couldn't, or simply just didn't choose to talk. Whatever the reason, she was glad it was one more villain whose trash talk she didn't have to deal with.

Raven have flown over top of a corner store, and heard the loud crashing of items inside. She knew immediately that it was in the process of being robbed. She floated closer to the ground so she was only hovering inches above the sidewalk, and made her way over to the store. She peered inside the window, and saw See-More harassing the clerk lady while Kyd Wykkyd silently filled a bag with items.

Raven surrounded a nearby garbage can in black energy, and threw it through the glass door. It crashed into a shelf next to See-More, sending items raining down on him. Kyd Wykkyd quickly snapped his head upwards and stopped what he was doing. He stared at Raven, who was leaning in the doorway and watching See-More try to push the stuff off of him. Kyd Wykkyd teleported himself directly in front of Raven, cape raised as if to hit her with it. "Oooh, what are you going to do? Smother me with your cape?" Raven mocked, laughing slightly and raising an eyebrow.

Raven could just faintly make out a hint of a smile in the darkness of Kyd Wykkyd's robe, as he trailed his glove hand along the edge of the cape. It was a blade. Raven's eyes widened slightly as she took in the sharp edge of his uniform. She backed away quickly, absorbing a box of cereal in darkness. She threw it at the boy, but he seemed to vanish from thin air before it collided with his face.

He re appeared behind her, and before she could turn around to see him, slashed the jagged end of his cape into her back. Luckily it only skimmed her shoulder blades, and didn't cause much damage. See-More had successfully gotten up, and was now using his large eye to scan the room. Raven had no idea what he was doing, so she decided she had better call for back up just in case.

She pulled out her communicator as she was backing away from a devious looking Kyd Wykkyd, and yelled into it. "Robin! Back up, _now._" She flipped it shut and stuffed it into a pocket in her robe. She looked up to see Kyd Wykkyd's glowing red eyes inches from hers. She shrieked slightly, before engulfing herself in blackness, and transporting to the other side of the room. Her plan was to stall by avoiding Kyd Wykkyd as much as she could before the others arrived. See-More finished whatever he was doing with his eye, and had turned to Raven who was hiding behind a huge shelf dedicated to books. Worried, she muttered her magic words quietly to herself, and watched as the pile of stuff that had fallen on him flew off the ground, and piled back on top of the boy.

As she turned back to Kyd Wykkyd, she was surprised to see him staring out of the broken door outside. It wasn't like him to not focus on a fight. Raven curiously followed his eyes to where he was looking, and gasped as a familiar shape walked towards the building. In a desperate attempt to hide from the man with one red eye, she floated further to the back of the building. She could still make out Kyd Wykkyd's dark figure lurking at the doorway, and Slade's tall body entering the building.

"Hello, I will bring you no harm if you help with what I need." The older man said to Kyd Wykkyd. The boy's head tilted to the side a bit in confusion. "Speak, child, and tell me where the girl is." Obviously Slade didn't know much about the person he was talking to. See-More struggled to emerge from the items again and gasped. "Uh… Kyd Wykkyd doesn't talk. And what girl?" He struggled to say, breaking free of the heavy stuff.

"Very well then, I will no longer speak to him. And Raven of course. She is here, I can tell." See-More's eye widened in surprise as Slade said her name. He stood up and walked over to Kyd Wykkyd's side. "Yeah, she's here alright. We were just fighting her. Well at least Kyd was; she was throwing things on top of me." See-More grumbled. Slade nodded in annoyance, and said, "Alright! Enough with your silly story, where is the girl?"

See-More shrugged, and Raven could make out Kyd Wykkyd's retreating form. _If he comes back here to show Slade where I am, I am going to kill him!_ Raven thought angrily. Slade must have noticed Kyd Wykkyd moving, and turned his attention to him. His eyes shifted from the boys, and locked onto Raven's. The girl scattered from her hiding spot, and desperately waited for the others to arrive. "Ah… I see you Raven there is no use in hiding." Slade whispered, approaching her while See-More stared at the scene in confusion.

Kyd Wykkyd was nowhere to be seen. Raven continued to back away from Slade, and screamed when her back hit something warm that resembling another body. A black gloved hand clamped over her mouth, as she was pulled closer to the dark figure. Raven uselessly squirmed against them, but they were much stronger than she. A black cape swirled around the two, and they were gone.

Raven found herself on top of the Titan's Tower, not in the store with Slade. Her rescuer let her free, and she turned to see who had saved her. With a quiet gasp, she stared into familiar glowing red eyes. "K-Kyd Wykkyd?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Thanks again for all you're awesome reveiws! **

Raven stared suspiciously at the cloaked boy standing a few feet in front of her, readying herself for an attack. Kyd Wykkyd made no sign of attempting anything so far, but he was excellent at being secretive.

Kyd Wykkyd nodded slowly, and raised his cape. Raven instinctively consumed her hands in darkness, but noticed he hadn't tried to slice her open yet. She raised a thin dark eyebrow questioningly and could just faintly make out a small smile in the shadows of his hood, before he swung his cape around himself and disappeared.

Puzzeled at his sudden act of helpfullness, Raven backed up until her back was pressed against the dark wall of her room. Sliding down to a sitting position, she removed her own hood, purple hair slightly messed up from the nights events.

"Raven! Raven, where are you!" She could just hear the sound of yelling from outside her window, and was sure it belonged to Robin. Raven rushed over to look out into the black night, and saw the rest of the Titan's approaching the T shaped building. Starfire was flying with Robin dangling from her hands, and Cyborg was being carried by a green Pterodactyl.

"Friend Raven! You are alright?" Starfire yelled, the team still a while away from the Titaan's Tower. Once they arrvied at Raven's window and entered her room, the dark girl nodded. "I'm fine." Raven lied, her voice clear of any emotion. The truth was, she wasn't fine. She was extremely confused about the half demon criminal who had saved her, and the supposedly small scrape from his cape on her back that stung like hell.

"What happened back there? You called for help, but when we arrived the place was empty. Where did See-More and Kyd Wykkyd go?" Robin questioned, straightening out his mask, and sighing heavily.

"I- I don't know exactly what happened. All I know is that Slade showed up... And Kyd Wykkyd saved me." Raven explained, squeezing the bridge of her nose in frustration. Confusion spread over each Titan's face, as they listened to what she had to say. "_Slade_ was there?" Robin exclaimed, throwng his hands in the air theatrically.

Raven rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, Slade was there. While I was fighting the others, Kyd Wykkyd suddenly stopped and watched him come inside. He was asking where I was and... Kyd Wykkyd starting backing up towards me. I thought he was gonna' rat me out to Slade. Then, Slade saw me and started to come after me. I backed up and hit something... No, _someone._ It was him. Kyd Wykkyd. He teleported us back here, and disappeared right before you guys came back."

Robin made a frustrated noise, and tapped a gloved finger on his chin. "Hmmm..." Robin was getting stressed out over the subject, but before Raven could order everyone to leave her room, Beast Boy's voice rang out. "Dude! That Kyd Wykkyd guy is totally weird..." Cyborg chuckled, the sound a low rumbling in his half robotic chest.

Starfire nodded eagerly and piped up. "Beast Boy is correct. The boy is very... Strange." She furrowed her brows as if concentrating on something, possibly why Kyd Wykkyd was the way he was. "You guys are right; Kyd Wykkyd is different from the other criminals we have faced. He is much more powerful, yes, but there is also something about him I cannot quite put my finger on."

Robin agreed, concentrating just as hard as Starfire. "It's probably 'cause he doesn't talk, y'know? He kinda gives me the creeps, man..." Cyborg muttered, shivering as if the thought of Raven's rescuer scared him.

"Is it beacuse he's half demon? Does that make him creepy? Because if you haven't noticed; so am I." Raven replied defensively to Cyborg, annoyed that he was being predijust because of half of what the boy was. Her eyes darkened, taking on a black hue. "Woah! I didn't mean it like that Rae..." He said, raising his hands in the air, palms facing an angered Raven.

"Raven, calm down. Cyborg didn't mean to offend you or Kyd Wykkyd. And I have also noticed, that he isn't as... Not evil, but not as hell bent on getting what he wants like the rest of his team. He is almost... I don't think_ pure_ is the correct word to use, but maybe more save able as the others. It might be possible that we could reach out to him- Change what side he is on." Robin mused, talking to his self rather than Raven towards the end of his monologue.

The others nodded in agreement to Robin's statement, but Raven was still too angry to say anything other than, "Get out of my room now, _please._" Her dark voice was laced with a tad of passive agressiveness and he clentched her teeth together, trying not to lose her temper.

Once everyone had exited the room, Raven plopped down on her black bed, face buried in her soft pillow. A few moments later, she heard the soft rustling of her curtains, the sound of a pen scribbling on paper, and the sound of curtains again. Too scared to move, she sat there until she was sure whatever had come in her room was gone.

Shaking, she finally stood up and floated over to her dresser. The black dying rose was still there, and beside it lay a not. In spidery hand writing it read:

_Thank you for defending me, but I don't mind. I deal with creepy all the time. ~ KW_

She held the note in trembling hands, before dropping next to the rose. It danced in the air for a moment, floating down to the spot next to the withering plant where it would stay for a long, long time. Raven let out an unsteady breath, before closing her eyes and whispering, "N-no problem... I deal with it all the time too. I know you probably won't be there, but if you are then... Hi."

Raven refused to turn back to the window and check to see if the boy was there, but she knew she had to do it no matter how scared she was. The girl turned, her robe swirling around her thin frame as she moved. Her ivory eyelids opened slowly, as she prepared herself for what she knew she had to face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Me: Wow I love reading all of your positive reviews! Let's see if you can find an analogy between Raven and something… **

**Kyd Wykkyd: *Writes on paper in his awesome hand writing* 'Yeah me too… I guess.'**

**Me: Also, if you feel that my chapters are too short, I will try to make them longer if you want. I just find it easier to read short chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: Depressing as it is, I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything Titans related, unless specified.**

Nothing. That is what Raven saw as she peered out into the dark night. There were the small blinking lights of stars in the distance, the grey swirls of thin clouds that covered half of the full yellow moon. She could hear the quiet sound of cars and city chatter from across the water, but there was no sign of the boy who wrote the note.

Slightly disappointed, the girl turned back to the mahogany dresser, and picked up the rose. The long stem was decorated with thorns, which Raven had known not to touch when she first received it. She spun the stem around in her pale thin hands, careful not to ruin the petals. Roses could be delicate, no matter how many thorns they had.

A familiar feeling swept over her body, signalling something wasn't quite right. She sometimes sensed things that that, but usually ignored it. That time, she didn't ignore it, and spun right around to face him. "What do you think you're doing? What the hell is going on!" She fumed, pointing at the flower and note. Kyd Wykkyd stayed silent, as usual.

Raven was angry. Way more angry than she had ever been. Who did he think he was, giving her a rose? Coming into her room? _Helping her?_ He was the enemy; he wasn't supposed to save her.

He wasn't even supposed to mingle with her out of battle! A low growl ripped through her throat as she whipped the wooden chair from her desk at him, blackness surrounding the object.

Silently, the boy disappeared and re-appeared closer to her. Raven's eyes lost all colour besides black, and her whole body was consumed in her dark energy. "Go away!" She screamed, desperately throwing anything she could at Kyd Wykkyd.

Her power was useless; he always vanished before anything could hit him. Raven grew tired, and gave up on violence.

"What do you want?" She whispered weakly, her emotions getting the best of her. She hadn't meditated in a while, and she knew if she didn't soon, she would lose control completely.

Kyd Wykkyd pulled a small pad of paper and a pen from out of his cloak, and began writing. He tossed the paper to Raven, who caught it easily.

_I'm not trying to hurt you. I know how you feel; we're alike. You don't have to be afraid of your emotions; you just have to control them. Let me show you something. _

Raven skeptically looked up at him, a frown on her face. Her forehead creased as she thought about what to do. "Fine." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

She slightly flinched as Kyd Wykkyd appeared directly in front of her, but let him take her hand in his. She was confused at first, but began to see flashes on images, which she soon realized was Kyd Wykkyd's past.

_A little boy walked alone down the dark streets, drizzling rain and thick fog clouding his vision. He was pale, abnormally so for a young boy. He looked to be about the age of 13. His hair was sleek black, hanging down so to cover one of his eyes. The eye that was showing however, was a pale crimson, and was squinted in effort to keep his sight through the nasty weather. As if he heard a sound behind him, the boy began running. _

_His small feet pounded heavily on the paved ground, as he sped away from his approaching problem. He was quick and very nimble, and was able to climb over a metal fence with ease. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He looked through the fence, and saw them. 4 men, all of whom were panting heavily. They chased him up to the fence, frustrated in the obstacle. "Get him! He's a monster!" One of them boomed. The others attempted climbing the fence as well, but the boy was already gone._

_He continued running, not quite sure of where he was going until he stopped at the doors of a church. He pushed them open, and entered the chapel. Stain glass windows showed paintings of Jesus, angels, and other depicts of what people thought happened before life. The boy knew they were wrong. Why would god create such a terrible thing as himself? Just so others could hate him? _

_13 years earlier_

_The boy's mother stared in horror at her new child, a high pitched scream escaping her thin mouth. The baby's eyes glowed a deep red, standing out strongly on its sickly white pallor. "Oh dear…" The doctor mumbled, scribbling down on a clip board. "Take it away! I don't want it!" The woman wailed, handing the child over to a nurse. "But mam…" The lady just closed her eyes, shaking her head frantically, tears pouring down her face. Her baby was a monster._

_Boy, age 12_

_His adoptive parents weren't particularly kind to the boy, but they handled his appearance quite well. As he aged, his eyes became less intimidating to them and his skin less ghastly. His adoptive parents had enrolled him in a private school, where he would learn to behave. The young boy got in many fights at his new school, always taking the upper hand. He seemed skilled in martial arts, although no one had taught him._

_One day, a teacher had walked up to him, a sneer on his face. "You are a truly, wicked kid." He spat. The boy grinned, the movement slow and creepy. Moments later, the man was on the floor in a pool of blood. His neck was slit, and written on the chalkboard was 'Kyd Wykkyd.' The lettering was in white chalk, mixed with the teacher's blood._

_Present/in the church at age 13_

_The boy wandered aimlessly through the pews, trailing his pale hands along the wood. The slamming of a door being thrown open made the boy snap his head up and turn around. One of the four men stood at the door, knife in hand. Before the boy could run, the knife was thrown. It sliced down his face, from his left eye brow to his cheekbone. Luckily, it just missed his eye. But the man wasn't done with him yet. A weak and scared boy was pinned down as his vocal cords were mutilated. _

_For years the boy, now known as Kyd Wykkyd, wandered the streets, looking for someplace he didn't have to hide. He ran into Jinx when he was 15, and was surprised when the pink haired girl asked him to join the H.I.V.E Five. 'But wouldn't that make there six of us?' He asked by writing it down on a piece of paper, amusement sweeping over his scarred face. Nobody had ever asked why he didn't talk, although everybody wondered_

_For two years he dealt with the 4 dumb boys and the moody witch, no sound escaping him. He inherited his robe and cloak not soon after he joined, and was known as one of Jump City's most terrifying villain ever since._

When the vision was done, Raven was pulled back to reality, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. "Oh…" Was all she could whisper, dizzy from the terrifying images.


End file.
